Transcript: Volume 2, Track 6
Ray: ...life than you'll ever know because you're a fuckin' and you don't know. Peter: Good night sweet prince. Ray: Sweet prince. Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah. You fuckin' queer motherfucker. You don't even... Peter: At least I'm a man. Ray: You're not a man! You're a fuckin' piece of shit! That's all you are and all you ever will be. I despise you and so does everybody that knows. Peter: Good night sweet prince. Ray: heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Fat fuckin' piece of shit. He's not a human bein'. He's a fuckin' dog. Peter: You don't want me talking unintelligible Ray: You're nothin' Peter Haskett. I despise you and so does everybody that knows you. Peter: Oh well that's fine. Have a good time. Ray: With... oh did you have a good time time with your little fuckin' lies? That's nice. That's... that's interesting. Peter: You know that... Ray: You're no human bein'. You're a fuckin' dog. Peter: Uh. Ray: All you are is a piece of fuckin' shit. Peter: Little man, you know that's wrong. Ray: You're nothin' Peter Haskett. Peter: Good night. Ray: Say what you like. unintelligible listen to me. I don't give a fuck what you say. Peter: Well of course you don't because you don't understand how... what a little man you are. Ray: No. Peter: unintelligible Ray: I understand... I understand what you are. Peter: I'll tell you something. You don't know anything about... about life. You try to tell me things and the minute I speak up about it you say oh you're no good. The point is unintelligible. Ray: unintelligible you don't know what you're talking about. Peter: The point is... Ray: You're a lyin' son of a bitch. Peter: Ray, you... you are a... Ray: Don't... Peter: ....dirty little man. Ray: unintelligible you fuckin' piece of shit. OK I'm unintelligible... Peter: All you can say is fucking piece of shit. Why don't you understand? You don't understand. Ray: I'm talking a walk. Peter: Where are you going now? Ray: None of your fuckin' business. Peter: unintelligible Ray: Mind your own fuckin' business you... Peter: Alright. Fine. Ray: ...god damn fuckin'... queer mother... Peter: unintelligible Ray: You fuckin' queer piece of shit! Peter: Do what you want... Ray: Mind your own fuckin' business. It's none of your fuckin' business. All right? Peter: heh heh heh heh heh heh heh Ray: Mind your own... unintelligible laugh. Peter: heh heh heh heh heh Ray: Oh unintelligible poor little thing. Peter acts like he thinks he knows something but... everybody knows he's... nothin'. You're not even a decent human bein'. I despise you and so does everybody that knows you. Peter: That is why unintelligible... Ray: unintelligible Peter: That is why at the end of this month you get out. Ray: unintelligible Peter: I'm the one that keeps paying the rent. Ray: unintelligible you lyin' son of a bitch. I'm payin' more than you are. OK unintelligible Peter: unintelligible You're a cheap little man. No I'm just saying you're a cheap little man. Ray: I despise you! I despise you you queer fucker! Peter: unintelligible quit drinking my uhh... Ray: You are nothin'! You're a dirty cocksucker that doesn't even... you don't pay a fuckin' thing unintelligible Peter: Uh then you shut up. You shut up and unintelligible will be all right. You won't shut up. You will not. Because if you don't shut up... Ray: I will not shut up! I... now... you wanna fuck with me you cocksucker? Go ahead! Fuck with me you unintelligible Peter: Little man unintelligible Ray: Hell no! Hey! No way! Peter: unintelligible You were the one that was kicked out of there, not me. Ray: I did not say that. That's a fuckin' lie you lyin' cocksucker. Peter: You said they would... Ray: I did never said that! Peter: You said they would only tell you secrets unintelligible Ray: You dirty fuckin' piece of shit. I hope you die! God damn fuckin' cocksucker. I really hate you. I'm serious about that! I despise you! Category:Transcript